Fat-Head Fish
Fat-Head Fish was a Chinese competitor robot which competed in ''King of Bots II''. Despite its striking design, Fat-Head Fish was not selected by any celebrities during the first stage of the competition, relegating it to a four-way rumble against Pot of Love, Po Feng and Twin Panthers, where despite disabling Pot of Love's weapon, Fat-Head Fish was immobilized and lost the fight. Design Fat-Head Fish was a robot designed to resemble a large fish, and was armed with an overhead bladed axe, intended to deliver blunt force trauma damage to robots directly in front of it, and also allow the robot to self-right. The front wedge of Fat-Head Fish was extremely steep, and was designed to deflect dangerous weapons such as horizontal spinners, with the rest of the robot being noticeably bare in terms of armor. This broad wedge was not fully attached to the side of the robot, not unlike the designs of Vulcan and Emerald, and mostly covered the entire length of the robot, with only the rear being particularly exposed. However, Fat-Head Fish suffered a major defensive weakness in its two wheels being completely exposed outside of the robot's shell. The robot's weapon was also fairly slow in firing, and the robot broke down easily in its only battle. Robot History King of Bots II (Season 2) Fat-Head Fish was among the Chinese robots available for selection in the opening rounds of the competition. However, Fat-Head Fish was not taken seriously by the celebrity captains, and ultimately the first round concluded without Fat-Head Fish being selected for a celebrity team. As a result, Fat-Head Fish was knocked into the redemption rounds. There, Fat-Head Fish competed in a four-way rumble against Pot of Love, Po Feng and Twin Panthers, with only one robot being able to win the fight and earn a place on a celebrity team. Fat-Head Fish was largely absent from the opening stages of the battle, where Twin Panthers focused on attacking the shell spinner on Pot of Love, weakening it. Fat-Head Fish then made its move, and attempted to swing its axe onto Po Feng, missing the actual swing, but still using its hardened wedge to collide with Pot of Love. This fully disabled the spinning weapon on Pot of Love, the robot which was soon overturned by Po Feng. However, Fat-Head Fish then became the next target of Po Feng, which immobilized Fat-Head Fish with a single blow to its front wedge, throwing sparks despite causing no visible damage. Fat-Head Fish was bothered by the minibots of Po Feng and Twin Panthers until it was counted out by the referee. Ultimately Po Feng won the battle by knockout, while Fat-Head Fish was eliminated from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Fat-Head Fish is one of only two Chinese robots in Season 2 to be armed with a bladed axe weapon, alongside Huntsman, and one of only four Chinese robots in the season to use an axe or hammer, alongside Emerald, and Giraffe. Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 2 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots which lost their only battle